Empty Shell
by ohmyholyhecate
Summary: Thor finds Loki in the woods badly broken. He begins to nurse him back to health.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will eventually have non-con and mpreg. This is a fill for a prompt on norsekink.**

Thor was on a hunt deep in the forest. He separated from the group early on. In the distance he heard a thump and went to investigate. He arrived on the scene only to see a male body. It was barely recognizable as such. It was facedown. He could see scraps of clothing on him and there was dried and undried blood covering the body. Thor dismounted from his horse and went over to see if he knew their identity. Thor turned him over and froze at what he saw. Loki's face stared back at him. As Thor stood there Loki opened his eyes a crack and a broken whisper escaped, "Brother."

Thor quickly called for help, his voice echoing through the woods. Minuted passed tensely as Thor waited for someone to arrive to help; it would be too big of a risk to move Loki on his own. The sound of hooves thundered in the woods as the rest of the hunting party approached. Moments later they appeared. "Thor, What has happened?"

"Loki, he's hurt. I need help moving him to Eir's rooms. She's the only one who can help him now" Thor stroked Loki's head as he did so, lines of worry etched onto his face.

Silence met Thor's plea until one of the lesser nobleman spoke up. "Help him! We should be finishing him off. He tried taking the throne and almost got you killed, not to mention the war he raged on Midgard."

Fury flashed in Thor's eyes. "You will not speak of your prince that way. Now, help me carry him."

"Of course my prince, I'm sure no offense was meant," replied another member of the group. With help Thor was able to lift Loki onto the horse in front of him. They then made the long ride back to the castle slowly, as to not jostle Loki's wounds. Upon their arrival Thor rushed Loki to Eir's healing rooms as soon as godly possible.

On their arrival Eir kicks him out, while shouting orders at her helpers. Hours pass as Thor paces outside. Finally the door opens and one of Eir's assistants tells him he can go in now.

Thor enters, wary of what he will find. The passes through the outer room and goes through the doorway into the inner rooms. What he sees scares him. After the blood was washed up, it revealed that Loki was covered in bruises. Thor turned to Eir and asked, "Is there anything more you can so to help him heal."

"There is not, my prince. Your brother was tortured with truly dark magick, even I do not have the power to heal him. He will have to heal naturally but it is not his body I worry most about, its his mind."

"His mind?"

"Yes, he stirred when I was checking him over but his eyes were blank. He could look toward my voice but it was as if he was elsewhere. I fear he may not recover."

Thor went over to Loki's bedside. "He will recover. He's Loki, he always gets out of trouble."

"It's possible with attention and care that he may heal but it could take years."

Thor remembered the reaction of the nobleman to Loki and turned back to Eir, "Then I will take care of him, for however long it takes. I have a room in my suite that I rarely use. I'll have it converted into a bedroom for Loki," after all who would care for him better than his own brother. "I have arrangements to make." Thor walked out of the rooms filled with determination.

He was met with some objections and in the end he overpowered them. Loki would be staying with him so long as a healer checked up on Loki twice daily. Of course, Loki stayed in Eir's for a couple more days just to be safe and for preparations to be made but two days later Thor was walking with Loki, who showed no signs of recognition, into his rooms.

Thor showed Loki into a little room off the main sitting room. "This will be your room until you're fully healed and if you ever need me, my room is the one to the right." Loki gave a small nod although Thor was unsure if Loki truly comprehended his words. "I do love you brother and I hope you recover soon, I miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Thor knocked on Loki's door and received no reply. He pushed open the door to find that Loki had moved from the sitting position on his bed that Thor had left him in. Thor had hoped that Loki would have rested. He wouldn't leave his brother alone again. But for now it was time for the servants to bathe Loki. "Loki, Tura is going to give you a bath, you remember Tura don't you?"

Loki turned his head slightly at the sound of Thor voice but his expression didn't change. Thor nudged Loki into a standing position and led him to the door. "Follow Tura, she'll help you."

They left leaving Thor to his thoughts. He sunk into one of the armchairs in his sitting room. He groaned into his hands. He misses his brother so much and it hurts to have him so close but not be there; to be taunted with the vision of Loki but not have his voice, his wit. His parents were supportive of course; they too love Loki, no matter the wrongs done by him. And their subjects would not dare to speak against the royal family. The Allfather may be getting on in years but he is still the strongest in Asgard. Thor startles when he hears the door to the bathing room open.

"Loki is done with his bath my lord, he moved into place when I guided him, though he didn't move on his own," Tura reported, voice tinged with worry. She was Loki's wet nurse when he was a baby and later a nanny until he reached the age when he went to lessons. Eir had thought that surrounding Loki with familiar and friendly faces with aid his recovery.

"Hopefully we'll have better results at dinner." They weren't going to have a big feast, only family, the warriors three and Lady Sif. All of whom, while not entirely happy with Loki coming back free, were able to put on a friendly face.

It wasn't a long walk to the room that the family used for smaller dinners. Ten minutes and they had arrived. Everyone else had arrived before them as Loki's walking speed was barely faster than a snail making the short walk longer than it should have been. There were two seats open near the end for them to sit. Thor quickly guided Loki to his seat. "My apologies for our tardiness, I had misjudged how long it would take Loki to walk from our rooms in his incapacitated state."

"No need to apologize, the warriors three had just taken their seats before you opened the doors." said Odin at the head of the table. "And now let us feast."

They all moved to serve themselves as a servant placed a specially formulated drink in front of Loki. Thor placed Loki's hands around the cup and guided it to his lips. "Drink slowly." Loki didn't move to respond so Thor moved one of his hands to open Loki's mouth and used the other to tilt the cup so that some of the drink entered Loki's mouth. "Now swallow." Loki did so although it seemed to be more of an automatic reaction. Thor let his attention turn back to his own food. He turned back to Loki a minute later to see that he had put down his cup. Thor grinned, this was progress. Sure it didn't seem like much but Loki had put it down of his own violation.

Thor dug into his food with relish. Five minutes later he turned to Loki again to see that Loki had not drinking any more of his drink. Thor once again placed Loki's hands on the cup and raised it to his mouth, this time Loki opened his mouth and tipped the drink in, he then swallowed. Yes, this is definitely progress. Thor continued to guide Loki to drink until the cup was drained. After Thor was content to listen to the flow of conversation around him. It had been agreed beforehand that no-one talk to or about Loki so he wasn't overwhelmed while he healed.

An hour passed with friendly chatter before everyone began to go their separate ways. Thor stood and gently grabbed Loki's sleeve and guided it up. "Come brother, it is time for sleep. They made their way back to Thor's chambers. Thor lit a candle in Loki's room. He would let it burn through the night as there was no chance for a fire as the wards prevented it and he'd rather Loki be able to see the way to the door if he needed comfort. Loki was standing in the door where Thor left him. "Come brother, we must get you undressed for bed."

Thor started by removing Loki's shoes. Loki's feet were pale and nearly hairless. Next, he removed Loki's pants leaving him naked from waist down. Thor then removed Loki's tunic. He grabbed a pair of sleep pants from Loki's drawer and guided him into them. Thor led Loki into the bed and pulled the covers over him. Thor pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's forehead. "I love you, brother. I hope you feel better in the morning." Thor took the torch on his way out, closing the door behind him, leaving Loki alone in the room with just a small candle's light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: and here's where the dub/non-con starts**

The next morning Thor knocked on Loki's door, and upon receiving no reply entered. Loki was still fast asleep. Thor closed the door, deciding to let Loki get his rest. He called for a maid to bring him breakfast. He enjoyed a breakfast of ham, rolls, and fruit. After he was done, he checked on Loki to find him sitting up in bed staring blankly into space. "Good morning Loki. How are you this morning?"

Loki turned at the sound of Thor's voice. Thor smiled. "Come on lets get you dressed." Thor carefully dressed Loki before leading out to the sitting room where a smoothie was waiting for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed with Thor leading Loki around, keeping an eye on him. Loki eventually began to follow Thor around without prompting. One day they were walking through the gardens when Loki suddenly laid down and smiled. Thor was filled with joy at the sight; he hadn't seen his brother smile since the twisted grin he sported at his defeat in the house of the man of iron. Things were beginning to look up. Loki soon was able to follow simple directions such as bathing himself and eating on his own. But he never approved beyond that; Months later and he was still unable to say more than one or two words.

Thor decided to go to a feast in the great hall leaving Loki in their rooms. Most of the court had gathered there together. He ate food and around him the court celebrated each others company. Thor didn't have the company he wanted, his brother. So he drank and drank and drank to drown out the sorrows of his soul. Hours later he staggered back to his room and there in the sitting room was Loki, the one he missed so dearly. But he couldn't miss him if he was right there. "Hey Loki, I've missed you, you know." Thor's words slurred. "Come on, give me a hug."

Loki slowly stood and moved closer to Thor. Thor was struck by how pretty Loki looked with his hair long and loose. As Loki moved to hug Thor, Thor kissed him instead. Loki returned the kiss sluggishly, his body remembering the right movements even if his mind did not. Pleasure soared through Thor as he deepened the kiss into Loki's mouth.

Thor disengaged from their kiss long enough to lead Loki into his bedroom. "You" kiss "are" kiss "so" kiss "beautiful." Thor continued to kiss Loki as his hands went from Loki's waist to explore under Loki's shirt. He paused his advance momentarily to pull Loki's shirt off before pulling his own off as well. Thor pushed Loki onto the bad and rained kisses down Loki's neck leading to his chest where he began to suck as his nipples. At this Loki moaned which Thor took as a sign of encouragement. He moved further down until he ran into Loki's pants. He stepped back to remove Loki's slippers before tugging his pants off. He moved back up to find Loki was hard. Thor stepped out of his shoes and wrapped one hand around Loki's erection. He used his other hand to unbutton his trousers before grasping his own erection, both groaning as pleasure coursed through them. Thor quickly took off his own pants before rejoining Loki on the bed. He brought their erections together wrapping his hands around them both and began moving his hips. The friction between their cocks soon brought them both to release. Thor flopped down next to Loki. "That was perfect." He turned and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek before cuddling Loki closer to him as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Thor awoke to a pounding head and a warm body snuggled into his. There were worse ways to wake up. He looked over to see long, black hair that was too familiar. To confirm his suspicions his bed partner stirred revealing his brother. Fuzzy memories of last night flashed through his brain as he jumped away from Loki. Norns be damned, this was not good. Loki's recovery could be set back. He really made a mess of things this time.

Thor looked to Loki and saw that he was now sitting up and didn't look distressed. Thor was relieved; Loki showed no more reaction to the events of the last night than he did anything else. Well, at least he hadn't caused Loki harm, in fact from what he remembered Loki had rather enjoyed his attentions. Thor would just carry on as if nothing had happened, after all if he told no one, then it was as if it never happened. It's not like Loki would or could tell anyone. All Thor had to do was act normal.

Thor went to the bathroom to grab a towel before wetting it to get their dried cum off. It would have been preferable for Thor to have remembered to clean them up the night before, but they would have to do with a quick wipe down assisted with a splash of perfume. After he finished cleaning them off, he dressed them both before they headed down to get breakfast. While he would rather take breakfast in his rooms, that would be a big tip off something wasn't right as they had been eating in the main hall regularly over the past few months.

When they arrived, the hall was mostly empty. Thor sat and filled two plates with food. He and Loki ate in silence, not that Loki was able to speak, but usually Thor tried to talk enough for the both of them, reminding Loki of their adventures together. The peace lasted for a few minutes until Sif's arrival. "Thor, are you going to join us on the hunt tomorrow? You've yet to go far from the castle since Loki's return. Perhaps a break would do you good."

Thor stood, his hands slamming on the table "NO! I can't just leave him alone," especially since last night when I had him under me, his face flushed in pleasure. Thor felt a stirring in his loins at the memory. Thor schooled his face. "I don't think that it would help in Loki's recovery to leave him alone."

"He wouldn't be alone. He would have your parents if he needed family and Tura could take care of his needs."

"I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Thor, when is the last time last time you spent time without Loki? And time spent sleeping doesn't count, neither does your training sessions when Loki watches."

"It has been awhile, but it feels wrong to leave him when it is my fault he is in such a state. If I had listened to Loki's claims that he was being controlled, then I could have prevented his capture."

"Thor, you need to take some time to yourself. How can Loki get back into a normal pattern if you're always there. Eventually something will come up and you'll have to leave for a longer period of time. Tomorrow's hunt will be over by sunset. Think it over, and if you want to come meet us by the west gate at sunrise."

"I'll think on it."

They spent the rest of the day in relative peace, going on a walk through the gardens and taking lunch in their rooms. Dinner was uneventful and sunrise the next morning saw Thor joining the hunting party while Tura watched over his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor arrived back that evening and returned to his rooms to find Tura waiting for him. That was to be expected as she was looking after Loki while he was gone. What wasn't expected was the serious look on her face. "Thor, I was waiting for you to get back. When I was watching Loki today, the strangest thing happened. He kissed me, as one would a lover. You know he can only do actions that he was taught. Care to explain?"

"I had had too much ale and I miss my old brother. I just wanted to be close to him." Even as he tried explaining that it had been an act of drunken foolishness, jealousy surged through him. While Tura had grown older, she was still very attractive and Loki is his.

"He's been moping all day; I think he missed you in his own way. I do hope you keep Loki's best interests in mind." And with that she left without waiting for a dismissal, now knowing the rumors flying around the court had a basis in truth.

Thor opened Loki's door to check on him and found him fast asleep. He then went and bathed before going to bed; his dreams plagued with the feeling of Loki's skin, of Loki's lips, of Loki's cock rubbing against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asgard was different to Midgard in its views on sex and what was and wasn't acceptable. No always means no and if one has sex with an unwilling partner then the punishment was harsh. Acceptable punishments include curses of impotence, infertility, and in cases of repeat offenders castration or death. However, Asgard's definition of rape only extends to those who say no. They have no laws against drunks being unable to give consent. If you can't hold your drink than it was your own fault and if you forced yourself on someone unwilling then you were responsible. There is no blaming your actions on alcohol. Asgard doesn't often run into issues with the mentally disabled as they're either killed in 'accidents' as a child or get cured by a healer. So Thor's only worry with his actions with Loki was the reaction's of the court to him sleeping with his brother.

Over the past few months the court came to the conclusion that Thor and Loki are in a relationship, what other reason would have Thor sharing his rooms with Loki and spending nearly all of their time together. They must be in love. While the Asgardians had reservations about their relationship given that they were raised as brothers, it is generally seen in a positive light; and if it isn't, they don't talk about it in polite conversation. At least their prince had taken up with someone who was his equal; while he is from Jotunheim, Loki is still royalty and thus preferable to the mortal Thor used to talk of who broke his heart. Jane had made it clear that they were better off as friends on Thor's last trip to Midgard. While Frigga was happy that her boys were happy, Odin only approved as when Loki healed he would be able to use his silver tongue to curb Thor's foot-in-mouth disease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter warnings:** sex, dub-con

The next morning Thor woke up well rested and went to wake Loki. He opened the door to the sight of Loki masturbating, his small moans and pants filling the air. Loki's long slim fingers were wrapped around his cock as his hand up and down, up and down. Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His mouth had gone dry and his palms sweaty even as he felt himself harden. Norns! Loki was easily the hottest thing he'd seen in his two millennia of life. Loki's face was flushed, obviously enjoying the sensations. Thor approached the bed, moving Loki's hands out of the way making Loki groan at the loss of stimulus. Thor took Loki's erection in hand before bringing his mouth to it making Loki moan in a different way. The taste of Loki's cock was tangy against his tongue as the smell of musk reached his nose. He bobbed his head eliciting more moans from Loki. Thor pulled off, wanting to feel Loki around him as he gave him pleasure.

Thor quickly took his pants off and got some oil from the nightstand. He poured oil over his fingers before rubbing spreading Loki's legs revealing his puckered hole which he rubbed oil into, the ridges caressing his finger. He gently pressed one finger in as he brought his other hand up the grasp Loki's cock and gently pump it, hopefully distracting Loki from the future discomfort. He eased the finger in and the feel of Loki's muscled around him was heavenly. As soon as Loki relaxed around his finger he pushed another finger in. He began to scissor his fingers, stretching out Loki's hole for his entrance. It wasn't long before Thor thought Loki was ready and once again grabbed the oil, coating his cock liberally; he didn't want to hurt Loki after all. He positioned himself at Loki's hole and slowly pushed in the head of his cock, moaning as he felt the warmth surround him. He pushed the rest of his length in. Loki gave a tiny whimper of discomfort. "Shh brother, I'm going to make you feel good."

Thor waited for Loki to adjust before moving. He started out slow before picking up pace. Loki soon let out a pleasurable moan as Thor hit his prostate. Thor changed the angle of his thrusts so that he hit Loki's prostate on every thrust. Soon Loki was moaning loudly, more noise than Thor had heard out of him in years. Loki gave a great cry as he came, splattering their bellies with his juices. The clenching of Loki's hole as he came brought Thor over the edge and he filled Loki with his sperm. "See brother, I made you feel good."

Over the next month Thor made love to Loki everyday. It brought him joy to see his now usually expressionless brother make such noises in passion. At least he was feeling something. Hopefully in time Loki would come to express himself more.


	7. Chapter 7

In the month since he first made love to Loki, Thor had moved Loki's things into his room. Every morning he awakes to Loki snugged against his side. The comfort he found in Loki's body helped to ease the pain of the loss of Loki's mind. One morning, Thor awoke to the noise of Loki retching. Thor looked over to see him sitting up and making no effort to control where his vomit went; bile covered his front. The smell of it hit Thor's nostrils. He began breathing through his nose to avoid the smell. Thor helped Loki up. Loki seemed to be fine physically other than the stomach upset but Thor thought it best to take him to the healers to be safe.

A short walk and one stop for Loki to puke into a bucket carried by a servant later, Thor and Loki arrived in the infirmary. "My lords, we were not expecting you until tomorrow," said one of Eir's assistants, Jaila. Since Loki had healed of his physical injuries, his visits to a healer had been decreased to once a week to monitor his progress.

"I know but Loki has become ill."

Jaila looked over Loki now noticing the puke on his front and that both Thor and Loki were still in their night clothes. She took Loki's arm and lead him to a cot. She began to check him over and after finding nothing wrong externally, placed her hand on Loki's forehead to scan his body. "Oh my."

"What? What is wrong with him?"

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong with him but I think it would be best if Lady Eir looked him over to confirm my suspicions." Jaila left the room to go fetch her mistress leaving Thor to look over Loki.

Eir arrived minutes later from where she was eating breakfast. She approached Loki, "Let's see what has got your stomach acting up, hmm?" She placed her hand over Loki mirroring Jaila just moments before. She focused for a moment before saying, "What an unexpected surprise." She spent another minute mummering over Loki before turning to Thor. "Loki is with child. By my best estimate you have eight months before the child's birth. It is still too early to tell the gender of the child."

"W-with child. How is that possible?"

"Should a male Jotun with strong magic such as Loki have sex with a fertile male it is possible that he may conceive. There have been difficulties with bringing the baby to term but Loki's magic is strong enough that it should be an non issue. I just worry whether Loki's past injuries will have any effect on the fetus. You should continue to bring him here once a week and if you wait for a bit, I'll have Jaila mix up something to help with the morning sickness." And with that Eir left Thor alone to his thoughts.

Thor turned to Loki. "You hear that brother, we're going to be parents. We'll have our own child to cuddle and love." Loki didn't react to Thor's excitement other than to lean over and vomit again. Thor pulled Loki's hair out of his face and rubbed circles onto his back. His thoughts turned to the future where he was sure that the joy of having a child would pull Loki out of his shell to raise their baby.


End file.
